Tonto
by AkaneMiiya
Summary: tiene las peores calificaciones de todo el salón, incluso me atrevería a decir que de todos los últimos grados, y claro que te molesta que todos lo sepamos pero que podemos hacer, apoyarte no va a cambiar el hecho


Tonto

.-.-.-.-.

Historia sin fines de lucro

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.

.-.-.

.-.

.

Akane volteó a su alrededor, sus compañeros de clase miraban la pizarra con interés, no era realmente que estuvieran poniendo atención a la clase ya que, por decirlo de alguna manera, la clase estaba "detenida".

Algunas personas miraban con desdén, otras personas con un poco de pena y por último y la mayoría, reían por lo bajo, pero ¿qué evento era ese en el que todos tenían puestos sus ojos?

Ranma, el joven guapo de ojos azules y cabello trenzado, ese chico popular y fuerte que nadie derrotaba llevaba más de quince minutos tratando de resolver un problema de aritmética básica. El profesor lo había atrapado durmiendo y en forma de castigo lo había pasado al frente, sin embargo este profesor de alguna manera parecía tenerle cierto resentimiento al joven Saotome, pues, no perdía oportunidad alguna para remarcar lo mal alumno que era.

\- Saotome… regrese al primer despeje, ya lo hizo mal- esa simple frase hizo que Ranma se rascara la cabeza, Akane dedujo que no tenía idea de cuál era el primer despeje – Saotome, ¿es que todo se lo tengo que explicar con manzanas?- el hombre entonces usó un tono como si le hablara a un niño de cinco años – mire, estos números de aquí, son lo primero que tiene que resolver- las risas mal disimuladas de sus compañeros no se hicieron esperar.

Akane sabía de sobra que Ranma no era para nada dedicado en los estudios, que era bastante flojo y que no ponía absolutamente nada de su parte por sacar más allá de la nota mínima aprobatoria, pero ese jueguito del maestro ya la tenía molesta, si tanto le parecía que Ranma no iba a poder resolver la ecuación, simplemente podía intentar explicarle una manera menos humillante o si de plano no quería lidiar con él, ¿porqué no lo sacaba del salón y ya?, no, ahí estaba, con ese estúpido juego que hacía parecer que él era un idiota.

\- ¿de nuevo Saotome?… pero si se lo acabo de explicar, regrese al principio a ver si ahora si lo hace bien, pero bueno, ¿sabe qué?- el hombre tomó el borrador y quitó un par de números- ¡así está mejor! ¡especialmente para usted!- las risitas empezaban a ser menos discretas, incluso los amigos de Ranma y sus propias amigas se reían y soltaban frases como "que tonto", todo aquello fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Se puso de pie de un solo jalón pero el timbre coincidentemente sonó al mismo tiempo y nadie notó su disposición a intervenir.

\- bien, supongo que por ahora es todo, recuerden la tarea- el profesor recogió sus cosas y se fue, sus compañeros de clase también hicieron lo mismo ya que el descanso estaba empezando pero de alguna u otra forma seguían comentando el poco cerebro del joven que se sacudía las manos de gis cerca del pizarrón, y Ranma, bueno, a él pareció no importarle y tan pronto limpió sus manos, salió corriendo hacía la cafetería.

\- ¡Akane!- le gritó una de sus amigas - ¿qué te pasa? Te estamos hablando y no reaccionas

\- lo siento…- dijo con algo de resentimiento

\- ¿vamos a comer al club de lectura?- preguntó una

\- si, el salón esta helado, muero de frio- contestó otra, las chicas avanzaron con sus almuerzos en mano – vámonos Akane- pidieron al ver que se quedaba estática

\- no- contestó seca

\- ¿no quieres ir al club?- preguntaron curiosas

\- hoy no comeré con ustedes- sin más tomó su almuerzo y salió corriendo del salón

\- ¿es mi imaginación o estaba enojada?

\- ¡pero no le hemos hecho nada!- contestó una con preocupación.

.-.-.-.

Akane comía sola en la terraza de la escuela a pesar del frio, estaba bastante molesta.

\- ¿pero qué haces aquí? Enfermaras boba- su prometido de alguna forma la había encontrado y la miraba desde arriba ya que ella estaba sentada en el piso

\- estoy bien- contestó con el ceño fruncido

\- ¡oye!- se acuclilló junto a ella – no te lo estoy preguntando, tienes que entrar

\- déjame en paz- volteó el rostro, también estaba molesta con él

\- ¿qué te pasa?- preguntó sentándose a su lado

\- nada… mejor ve con tus amigos o algo, no tengo ganas de hablar con nadie

\- entonces eso significa que no quieres hablar tampoco conmigo

\- exacto- sonrió con sarcasmo

\- pero si no te he hecho nada- refutó molesto también

\- yo no dije que me hubieras hecho algo, solo quiero estar sola, mejor ya vete-

\- ¡bien! ¡como quieras!- luego de decir eso se puso de pie – pero…- él se agachó de nuevo y la cargó

\- ¡¿pero qué haces?!

\- si te quieres quedar aquí está bien, pero te moverás a donde haga menos aire- de pronto fue puesta en el suelo, detrás de la caseta de la terraza – adiós- se despidió mientras caminaba a la salida del lugar

Akane sabía que no había sido tan agradable con su prometido y sin embargo el seguía preocupándose por ella; se levantó de donde había sido puesta

\- Ranma…- lo llamó

\- ¿qué?- contestó sin cortesía

\- ¿porqué?

\- pues porqué eres mi prometida- dijo sin voltear a verla

\- no hablo de porque te preocupas por mi- Ranma enrojeció aunque ella no lo vio- ¿por qué no enfrentas al profesor Akiyama?

\- ¿ehh?- él la miró cómo si hubiese preguntado una tontería - ¿por eso estás molesta?

\- se burla de ti todo el tiempo, no pierde de decir que eres tonto y siempre te…

\- basta Akane, no puede ser que eso te moleste…- dijo restándole importancia- ese tipo para mí es un don nadie, solo tiene poder aquí en la escuela, y seamos sinceros- dijo como si dijera una buena broma – no soy muy inteligente…- diciendo eso se retiró.

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.

\- Akane…- llamó Sayuri - ¿porqué estás enojada?

\- si Akane, ¿hicimos algo que te molestara?- preguntó Yuka – desde hace días estás así, no has ido a comer con nosotras, si muy a penas nos hablas

\- claro que no…- dijo como si nada, dejándolas solas en la entrada de la escuela, ellas se miraron confundidas

.-.-.

\- Señor Saotome, esa no es una incógnita- dijo meneando una pluma en su mano, con una risita estúpida en el rostro.

Akane no lo soportó más, se puso de pie ante la atónita mirada de sus compañeros y salió a mitad de la clase.

\- ¡señorita Tendo!- la llamó el profesor pero ella no contestó

.-.-.

\- oye…- le habló Ranma sentándose junto a ella en la terraza- ¿no crees que te estás buscando problemas?- ella solo levantó los hombros- Akane es una tontería, el pobre tipo solo se divierte una vez al día, es una ridiculez que te enfades por eso si ni a mi me importa- ella lo vio molesta

\- ¡defiéndete!- le gritó poniéndose de pie- ¡tú no eres así!

\- Akane…

\- ¡no! ¡está situación me tiene harta!- le gritó en la cara

\- ¡¿y crees que a mi no?!

\- ¡¿entonces porqué?!

\- Akane el próximo año iremos a la universidad, solo tengo que aguantar un poco más

\- ¡¿para qué?! ¡tú ni siquiera quieres ir a la universidad!

\- ¡bah! ¡tú no entiendes nada!- él se dio vuelta y la dejó sola. Antes de dejar la terraza agregó – por cierto, mide lo que haces o te vas a quedar sin amigas- ella apenas iba a ir tras él, pero después de cerrarse la puerta, se volvió a abrir dejando a la vista a tres señoritas

\- Akane lo hemos pensado y creemos saber porque estás molesta- la joven solo hizo un gesto desinteresado- ¿es porqué el otro día nos burlamos de Ranma?- Akane no respondió solo hizo una mueca y les dio la espalda.

Las tres muchachas suspiraron

\- pero Akane, no puedes estar molesta por eso, era una simple broma, además todos lo hacían y

\- ¡la diferencia es que ustedes son mis amigas!- explotó

\- tampoco es para tanto- dijo Yuka – sabemos que Ranma es un poco

\- ¿qué? ¿tonto?- completó con sarcasmo, era obvio que estaba muy enojada

\- pues si, acéptalo ya- Sayuri empezó a molestarse también

\- ¡él no es tonto!

\- tiene las peores calificaciones de todo el salón, incluso me atrevería a decir que de todos los últimos grados, y claro que te molesta que todos lo sepamos pero que podemos hacer, apoyarte no va a cambiar el hecho

\- que no saque buenas notas no significa que sea tonto, es como si dijeran que yo soy la más inteligente por mis notas- sus amigas la miraron como si tuviera dos cabezas

\- si lo eres, tienes el mejor promedio y…- Asami fue interrumpida

\- eso no significa nada, lo hago porqué pongo empeño en el estudio, es todo, sin eso no sería nada

\- ¡claro que si! Incluso si no estudiaras sacarías buenas notas, como cuando faltas a clases por estar en torneos y llegas y aprendes todo rápido e incluso sin haberte explicado las tareas las resuelves

\- esto no es sobre mi, es sobre Ranma, no vuelvan a burlarse de él, ¿entendieron?

\- si Akane- asistieron casi rodando los ojos como si solo le dieran el gusto, y Akane lo notó

\- ustedes no saben nada, no lo conoces como yo

\- ya, está bien Akane- de nuevo respondieron con cansancio

\- ¿saben lo que es una kata?- las tres se miraron entre si

\- ¿las cosas que hacen en karate?- respondieron inseguras

\- no se usan solo en karate, se usan en muchos tipos de artes marciales, como el aikido, el judo, el kendo, en muchos en realidad; incluso se utilizan en artes tradicionales- sus amigas no sabían a donde quería llegar- hay muchas, tal vez miles, y Ranma dominó las de nivel avanzado antes de los seis años- ellas quedaron mudas - ¿saben qué es una posición baja o alta?

\- ¿música?- dijo una

\- no, ¿saben qué es nage waza?

\- ¿na… qué?

\- exacto, ¿y un sode dori?- negaron - ¿kisha?- volvieron a negar - ¿shinai, kote?

\- ¿porqué nos preguntas eso?- preguntó una ya mareada

\- porque son cosas de las que les he hablado desde siempre, porque las artes marciales son parte de mi vida y ustedes no las aprenden; y no por eso les digo que son unas tontas- hizo una pausa- pero pensándolo bien… tal vez lo sean, es decir, se los he repetido tantas veces que es estúpido que no la hayan memorizado, ahora tengo esa duda- y sin decir más las dejo solas y avergonzadas en la azotea. A lo lejos se le oyó gritar - ¡y para que lo sepan, en combate es un estratega nato!

.-.-.

\- Tendo la veo ahora en la sala de maestros- dijo el profesor Akiyama nada más verla pasar por el corredor hacia el salón, Akane no tuvo de otra que seguirlo.

Ya en la sala, que estaba ocupada por otros profesores que iban y venían, se pusieron en un extremo de la larga mesa y empezaron a hablar

\- esa actitud de hace rato, en mi clase, fue muy inapropiada- este comentario hizo que otros profesores voltearan a ver, Tendo era una de las mejores alumnas. Por su parte Akane por más que se mordió la lengua terminó por responder

\- a mi también me parece que su actitud es inapropiada- el hombre volteo a verla sorprendido por su comentario, luego cambió su rostro a enojado, ahora todos los demás educadores les prestaban atención

\- lo que esperaba es una disculpa Tendo, ya que yo solo hago lo que debo para que mis alumnos aprendan, y si Saotome no aprende por las buenas pues de otra forma será

\- yo no mencione a Saotome, ¿entonces como sabe a que actitud me refería?- le habló altanera

\- pues… es… muy obvio Tendo- dijo nervioso- usted se levantó cuando le explicaba algo, así que le voy a advertir, si usted vuelve a hacer algo así en mi clase, voy a tomar medidas drásticas, por ahora, tomé- le extendió hojas con problemas impresos en ellas, eran bastantes en realidad- es su castigo y las quiero hechas para mañana- antes de que ella tomará las hojas respondió

\- bien, puedo hacerlo- dijo orgullosa, pero ese comentario le dio la oportunidad al hombre de hacer otro mal intencionado

\- claro, porque usted no es Saotome

\- claro que no soy él, de serlo ya lo hubiera golpeado

\- ¡¿perdón?!- ofendido se levantó de su lugar - ¡más respeto Tendo!

\- no puedo respetar a alguien que hace burla de sus estudiantes

\- ¡no es una burla! ¡le estoy enseñando!

\- eso no es enseñanza- le refutó arrebatándole las hojas

\- ¡él me lo agradecerá cuando aprenda algo y gracias a mi pueda ir a la universidad!- entonces ella no midió sus palabras

\- ¡¿gracias a usted?! ¡abra los ojos! ¡¿qué no ha visto lo prodigioso que es él en cualquier clase de actividad física?! ¡no necesita de un paletico maestro de pueblo para superarse!- dijo dándole la espalda y retirándose, pero el tipo estaba tan furioso que fue tras la estudiante y la tomó con fuerza del brazo volteándola hacía él, por la expresión de ella supo que había cometido un error; para estas alturas el cuerpo estudiantil que pasaba los espiaba por las ventanas y estaban expectantes a que pasaría.

El maestro soltó a Akane como si quemara

\- yo… es que yo… usted Tendo

\- se le olvida que no solo soy una buena estudiante, también soy una perfecta practicante de artes marciales- el hombre temblaba- y por menos que eso he acabado con muchos, pero hoy no lo golpearé, tan solo le diré que si usted se vuelve a meter con Ranma voy a levantar una queja en la dirección de la escuela, por acoso verbal, psicológico y físico- con eso salió del lugar.

.-.-.-.

Akane se encontraba sentada en una banca en el parque cercano a casa, no había ni una alma además de ella, el frio empezaba a calar profundo, pero no tenía ganas de irse aún, todavía no se le ocurría como explicar que la habían suspendido tres día de la escuela por hablarle mal a un profesor.

Suspiro profundo y se abrazó a si misma

\- ya te he dicho que te enfermaras si sigues haciendo esto- un abrigo cayó sobre sus hombros

\- Ranma…- ella lo miró con un poco de vergüenza, estaba segura que él sabía lo que había pasado

\- no pensé que te fuera a apasionar tanto defenderme- dijo con burla

\- cállate…- dijo volteando el rostro

\- sabes aunque es un gran chisme que te hayan suspendido, esa no es la noticia del año

\- ¿a que te refieres?

\- Aunque Akiyama quiso asegurar su versión, luego de que te suspendieron lo mandaron llamar a él a la dirección, hay otros alumnos interponiendo quejas contra él, al parecer tomaron valor después de escucharte, y no solo eso, hay al menos once maestros más que notificaron el maltrato físico que tuvo la estupidez de hacerte en la sala de profesores, fue despedido casi inmediatamente- ella lo miró sorprendida, luego puso una cara de pena - ¿no me digas que estás apenada por él Akane?- preguntó enojado

\- pues si… ya le fuiste a dar una paliza ¿no?- tan bien lo conocía que podía saberlo solo por el tono de su voz, porque podían meterse con él todo lo que quisieran pero con ella jamás

\- eso es obvio

\- gracias- dijo con una sonrisa

\- gracias a ti- se levantó y le extendió la mano, ella no la tomó, se levantó y abrazó de él, con nerviosismo Ranma le regreso el abrazo, caminaron en silencio.

\- así que…soy un prodigio-

\- ¡oh! Cállate- le golpeo despacio, él la abrazó con más fuerza- además no creas que no se por que lo soportabas y de una vez te digo que no tienes que ir a la universidad solo porque yo iré

\- ¡naaa!- chasqueó la lengua como si ella estuviera loca- ¿quieres que te lo demuestre?

\- ¿qué… ¡ahhh!, ¡Ranma! ¡bajame!- el joven se la había colgado al hombro y jugando se perdieron en la distancia.

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.

.-.-.

.-.

.

Aclaraciones

\- Kata es una secuencia de movimientos usados tanto en artes marciales como en tradicionales.

\- El karate, el judo y el aikido, son diferentes tipos de artes marciales japoneses

\- Las posiciones altas y bajas son las que se usan en karate

\- Nage waza son las técnicas de proyección en judo

\- El sode dori es una técnica de aikido

\- Kisha es un sub genero del Kyudo

\- El shinai y el kote son indumentaria de kendo

.-.-.-.

N/A

26 de Dic. Todos juntos ¡05!

Wow hace ya tiempo que no hacía aclaraciones, perdón es que a veces me da flojera y me digo, ¡naaa seguro todos lo saben!

Por cierto y si no sabían, la verdad en las escuelas japonesas es un "casi estigma" no ser un estudiante ejemplar.

Y bueno sin más gracias a todos en especial a:

\- Btaisho

\- kioh

\- Sakura agresst

\- Benani0125

\- Akanita87

\- Akai27

\- 1Andrea11

\- Hatsuhana

\- Haruri Saotome

\- paulayjoaqui

\- Grace

\- Ranma84

\- livemesauribe

\- saotomedgo

\- Juany Rdz

\- JHO

\- Kris de Andromeda

Sin más por el momento, de este lado del ciber mundo

AkaneMiiya.


End file.
